The New Kyuubi
by Nightwolf553
Summary: As Naruto watches his village burn, the Kyuubi offers him a deal. Naruto goes back to the past, becoming the new Kyuubi to gain the power to save Konoha. But how will he talk to his friends when he is no longer Uzumaki Naruto of Konoha...


This is an idea that I've had for a while, please tell me what you think of it. I'm sorry for not updating TWW for a long time but, now that I'm coming up to my GCSEs I'm having less and less time to write...

Anyway I hope that you like this and if you do I will start writing the first chapter.

* * *

The Rokudaime Hokage watched as his beloved village was engulfed in flames, the fire was beautiful and it beckoned to him. He wanted to give up, everything that he cared about was gone; his friends, his family, his village. Everything was gone and it was all his fault, he was supposed to be the protector of Konoha but if he hadn't been there then when sound launched there most recent assault akatsuki wouldn't have been there with them.

The ninja of Konoha had fought bravely, but after years of constant battles they had been at there weakest during the attack and with the addition of akatsuki to sounds attack his leaf nins, his friends had been slaughtered.

"I have nothing left to live for…", Naruto walked towards the open embrace of the flames.

"**So that's it? Your just going to give up?", **"What else can I do? They're all gone Kyuubi, everyone I ever cared about is gone…", **"What happened to the man that I knew? The one person who would never give up, the man who risked everything to achieve an almost impossible dream? Where is the man that I called my equal?"**

"He died with konoha. I am nothing without my precious people!"

"…**What if I told you that you could save them? Would you still give up? Or would you become the man that I respected ?"**

"If it were possible then I would protect them, I would fight with everything that I had to save them from this…But we both know that its impossible…Isn't it?

"**There is a jutsu that could be used to throw you into the past, you will arrive in the past exactly as you are now, you will be the same age as you are now and you will have the same skills. But there will be an Uzumaki Naruto already living in Konoha. Remember this is your timeline we're messing about with and fifteen years ago you definitely were not twenty years old."**

"So what your saying is that I will be a twenty year old ninja with no village, but another me will be a five year old citizen of Konoha?"

"**Yes, not only that but we will have to fuse my chakra with yours or we will not make it back in time alive… I will cease to exist but my younger self will be sealed in the five year old you. So you will technically be the kyuubi when we arrive in the past."**

Naruto's newly found resolve faultered for just a second, before he nodded, "Let's get started then…"

"**I already have…" **Naruto was just about to speak when he disappeared in a flash of light.

(SCENE CHANGE)

Naruto opened his eyes and was immediately assaulted by a blinding light, so he shut them quickly. "Kyuubi, what's going on?" Naruto waited for a while and when there was no answer he entered his mind and he saw the Kyuubi slowly disappearing, **"I told you that I would cease to exist after I gave you my power, I haven't got long left…Once I'm gone the seal will disappear and you will be able to enter my cage, all of my knowledge is here so I expect you to become strong enough to bear the title of Kyuubi. The reason that your eyes hurt is because they are now twice as efficient as your human eyes were, this means that you can see further and better but that your eyes are very sensitive at the moment. You will find that you will have problems with all of your other senses too, at least until you get use to them. There have also been some changes to your physical appearance; you now have nine fox tails and fox ears, your pupils are slitted, you have extendable claws and you are a lot stronger physically than you were. Your chakra reserves have now increased to nine times the size that they were, so you'll have to go through all of those chakra control exercises again. Finally, the healing that I did using my chakra has now become a blood-line; so you'll be able to pass on your regeneration to your children. Look after yourself Naruto…"**And with those last words the Kyuubi disappeared and for the first time in twenty years Naruto was completely alone.

* * *

So, what did you think? Please review.


End file.
